


Алые губы и чашка Earl Grey

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Современность!АУ. Дориан пишет фанфик о Бэзиле, а Бэзил мечтает о его губах.
Relationships: Dorian Gray & Basil Hallward, Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 4





	Алые губы и чашка Earl Grey

Дориан заливисто смеялся. Он потешался над нашим общим знакомым, неким Лесли Холлом, который начал подкрашивать волосы и недавно вышел в свет медно-рыжим, будучи от природы пепельно-русым. Я не видел в этой истории ничего смешного, каждый мог перепутать краску, и черствость Дориана меня неприятно поразила, но… Любил ли я его от этого меньше? Нет, ничуть. И мне все так же было приятно слышать его смех, который был словно глоток прохладной воды в жаркой пустыне. Да, именно таким и был его смех, освежающий, может, даже холодный, но его хотелось прижать в пылающей щеке во время жара, если бы подобное вообще можно было сделать с такой неосязаемой вещью, как смех. Мне хотелось окунуться в этот смех, замерзнуть насмерть и не воскреснуть, ибо не было сил терпеть эту муку, называемую любовью. 

Я видел, что Дориан ко мне привязан. Но был ли он в меня влюблен? Он ни разу не попытался меня поцеловать, даже когда мы сидели в саду чертовски близко. Возможно, ему просто нравилось меня мучить, прижимаясь ко мне и дыша мне в шею. 

Дориан отсмеялся и вернулся к своему телефону, а я продолжил его рисовать. Я рисовал набросок за наброском, его портретов у меня был уже полный скетчбук, но мне было мало, хотелось еще, еще один скетч, еще один изящный профиль. Запечатлеть пронзительный взгляд, или лень, или живой интерес. И у меня все это получалось. Я никогда не считал себя талантливым портретистом, но с Дорианом я, кажется, открыл в себе новые таланты. 

Я закончил очередной набросок и пересел к Дориану на диван. Мы снова были чертовски близко, и я чувствовал сокрушающее волнение. Мне хотелось прижаться к нему, сорвать поцелуй с его алых губ, но я не смел этого сделать. Вероятно, я лишь боялся быть отвергнутым. Боялся нарушить то зыбкое, ту шаткую симпатию, которая между нами возникла. Поэтому я сидел, замерев, и вдыхал тонкий аромат его парфюма. Похоже, что-то унисекс. Запах воды. «Вода не пахнет», — напомнил я себе, но ощущал этот запах я именно так. 

— Мне нравятся твои духи, — сказал я наконец, набравшись смелости. 

Дориан усмехнулся, но не ответил. Он что-то увлеченно читал в моем телефоне. Мы сидели молча. Я наслаждался каждой секундой, проведенной рядом. 

— Вот ведь интересная штука — интернет, — сказал наконец Дориан, погасив экран своего мобильника. — Ты слышал о фанфиках?

— Нет, впервые слышу.

— Это фанатские рассказы по любому произведению или с известными личностями. Ты, Бэзил, известная личность.

— Хочешь сказать, что обо мне есть эти… фанфики?

— Нет, но я собираюсь это исправить. 

— Что?

— Я напишу о тебе фанфик. Тебе понравится. А сейчас мне надо идти. Обещал Гарри выпить с ним. 

— Не воспринимай слишком серьезно этого прожженного циника.

— А мне нравится его манера рассуждать. Хотя немного отдает подростковым максимализмом, что странно для его возраста. 

— Ты уже не подросток, тебе перевалило за двадцать.

— Да, я неизбежно старею, — вздохнул Дориан и поднялся с дивана. Я встал, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь. Мне не хотелось с ним прощаться. Или хотелось получить хоть легчайший поцелуй на прощание, но я, конечно же, не смел его попросить об этом. Я упрекнул себя за свою трусость и, сказав: «до завтра», закрыл за Дорианом дверь. Замки щелкнули, в воздухе растаял запах его парфюма. Последнее напоминание о нем предательски исчезло. Я вздохнул, напомнив себе, что у меня есть еще картины с его изображением. Не меньше сотни скетчей и большой портрет красками, еще не законченный. 

Я вернулся в студию и уставился на недописанную картину. С полотна на меня взирал Дориан Грей, невозможно прекрасный, как ангел, как демон, как идеальный человек. Я смотрел на него и хотел его. Меня притягивали его губы, алые и сочные, как вишни. Меня притягивала линия его скул, его изящная шея, тонкие и длинные пальцы. Но больше всего — губы. Я мечтал об этих губах на своих губах и — о господи — моем члене. Мне хотелось, чтобы он отсосал мне, пусть даже он и не умеет заглатывать, а он наверняка не умеет, я в этом уверен… 

Я закусил губу, чувствуя, как в испачканных краской джинсах стало тесно. Член требовал ласки, а мозг требовал продолжения фантазии. Поэтому я перешел в спальню и разделся. Я лег в постель, прихватив бутылочку лубриканта. Выдавил себе на руку, посмотрел на прозрачные блестящие капли и положил руку на член. Я закрыл глаза, снова представляя Дориана. Сделал из указательного и большого пальца кольцо и, представляя, что это его губы, начал надрачивать себе. Мне резко захотелось снова почувствовать запах его духов, такой прозрачно-призрачный. Я пожалел о том, что не спросил его об их названии. Но разве я мог? Я — всего лишь трус. «Ты трус, Бэзил», — сказал я себе, кончая и чувствуя некую неудовлетворенность. Потому что я кончил не с ним. В моих фантазиях мы должны были кончать синхронно. Интересно, Дориан шумный в постели? Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он стонал для меня. Но я не знал, как сделать из фантазий реальность. Здесь наверняка нужна какая-то магия. 

***

— Рад тебя видеть. — Я улыбнулся, пропуская Дориана в прихожую. Он скинул свои кеды и прошел в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки. Он ничего мне не сказал, даже банальное «привет». Ему точно нравится меня мучить. — Чай, кофе? 

— Ты знаешь ответ.

— Мало ли, ты захотел бы разнообразия.

— Нет, в своих привычках я довольно стабилен.

Я кивнул и щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника. Кинул в чашку пакетик чая Earl Grey и повернулся к Дориану. Внезапно он усмехнулся.

— Я написал, — заговорщицким шепотом сообщил он мне.

— Написал что? — не понял я.

— Фанфик. О тебе.

— Ах да. — О фанфиках я и думать забыл. — Надеюсь, ты не восхваляешь там меня как художника.

— Нет, ничего такого. Было бы смешно, если бы я это сделал.

Обидно. 

— Так что, зачитаешь?

— Да, конечно. Дай мне только мой чай.

Я с трудом дотерпел до того, как вода закипела. Я залил пакетик чая кипятком и протянул Дориану чашку. Он взял ее, но не удержал — и чашка полетела на пол, разбиваясь миллионом осколков и расплескивая горячий чай. 

— Господи! Ты не обжегся, Дориан?

— Я в порядке. Убери здесь все, сделай мне новый чай и приходи, я буду ждать тебя в студии. 

Он ушел, а я с досадой посмотрел на лужу и осколки. 

Через десять минут я вошел в студию с новой чашкой чая. Поставил ее на журнальный столик рядом с Дорианом и сел к нему на диван, вдыхая знакомый аромат духов. Тот со скучающим видом листал что-то в своем телефоне, но при виде меня воодушевился. 

— Ты готов? — спросил он.

— Да, наверное, да.

— Ты точно готов? — Он хихикнул. 

— Не томи, Дориан. 

— Окей. — Он что-то пощелкал в телефоне, приосанился и начал читать: — «Запах роз из сада долетал до ноздрей Бэзила, но они сейчас мало волновали его. Куда больше его занимал юноша, лежащий перед ним. Совершенно обнаженный, прикрытый лишь краешком простыни, но вот и она сползла, обнажая красивой формы член». — Дориан сделал комментарий: — Он у меня и правда красивый, можешь не сомневаться. 

Он усмехнулся, а я просто сидел в растерянности. То, что написал Дориан, было… Довольно смелой фантазией, из тех, которыми я тешил себя одинокими вечерами. Я не знал, что сказать или сделать, поэтому просто продолжил слушать его историю.

— «Дориан Грей. Да, на его кровати лежал именно он. О, Бэзил давно мечтал об этом, часто фантазируя о Дориане в его постели, и вот наконец фантазии стали правдой».

«Откуда он знает об этом?» — задался вопросом я. Я ведь и словом не обмолвился, никак не показал… Я ведь трус.

— «"Готов ко второму заходу?" — спросил Дориан, лукаво улыбаясь. Бэзил только кивнул и опустился на него, находя любимые губы и с жаром целуя. Он ласкал язык Дориана и сам млел от этого. О, этот восхитительный ротик! Он может подарить минуты непередаваемого наслаждения. "На этот раз я буду сверху", — произнес Дориан, запуская руку Бэзилу под резинку трусов и сжимая его ягодицу. Бэзил даже не думал перечить». Ты вздумал бы мне перечить, а, Бэзил? — Дориан всем корпусом повернулся ко мне, ожидая ответа.

— Нет, — честно сказал я. Дориан удовлетворенно усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Ладно, продолжим. «А потом с его анусом играли умелые пальцы. Сначала один палец, потом два, а затем три скользили внутрь по смазке и непременно задевали простату, приводя Бэзила в полный восторг. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть настолько приятно. Он даже задумался о том, чтобы приобрести дилдо». Эй, Бэзил, у тебя есть дилдо?

Мне показалось, что Дориан стал ближе. Он почти дышал мне в лицо, а его губы… Господи, его восхитительные губы были так близко!

— Н-нет, — выдохнул я в полной растерянности. Мой мозг отказывался адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Это был тот же Дориан, которого я знал? Он с такой легкостью говорил обо всех этих грязных вещах и не выказывал ни капли смущения! Я такого от него просто не ожидал. Но, разумеется, меньше любить от этого я его не стал. 

— Я обязательно тебе подарю, — сказал он и хохотнул. А затем продолжил читать: «И вот пальцы сменились членом. Бэзил почувствовал восхитительную заполненность…»

«Интересно, он знает это по собственному опыту?» — задался я вопросом.

— «…давление на стенки ануса было сумасшедшим, но как только головка прошлась по чувствительной точке внутри, весь мир Бэзила взорвался тысячей ярких красок. Он чувствовал себя, будто написал лучшую картину в своей жизни. Нет, не так, а в миллиард раз лучше. Дориан трахал его, сжимая его бедра своими тонкими пальцами. Бэзил под ним скулил, абсолютно не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Он кончил от одного того, что Дориан был в нем, не прикасаясь к своему члену. Вязкая струя выстрельнула, пачкая живот, а Бэзил вскрикнул, когда его накрыл сильный оргазм, какого у него давно не было. Дориан вышел и довел себя рукой, смотря на совершенно потерянного Бэзила, который сейчас был похож на слепого котенка. "Мы правда это сделали?" — спросил он каким-то не своим голосом. "Правда", — кивнул Дориан и лег на него, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Между ними было влажно от спермы обоих. После такого отличная идея — вместе принять душ». Ну, как-то так, — произнес Дориан и улыбнулся. Я немо пялился на него. — Тебе что, не понравилось?

— Понравилось, но… что это было, Дориан?

Он оставил мой вопрос без ответа. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Скажи мне, разве я где-то ошибся? — Он посмотрел на меня очень проникновенно. Под его взглядом мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, верно? Так почему ты до сих пор ничего не сделал?

— Я боялся, Дориан, — произнес я откровенно. — Я боялся, что ты меня отвергнешь. Но после твоего рассказа…

Вдруг все слова стали не важны, потому что Дориан поцеловал меня. Я ощущал его губы на своих, они были восхитительно-мягкие, а язык, боже, что за язык, он проник ко мне в рот и лизал-лизал-лизал, от чего мне срывало крышу. Мы целовались долго, действительно долго, так что я даже успел устать, но я ни за что не захотел бы это прекратить. Но Дориан сам захотел прерваться.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил он, заполошно дыша мне в шею. — Трахнул, отсосал, отдрочил? Или ты хочешь меня трахнуть? Мы ведь переспим, правда?

Это был мой шанс воплотить мечты в жизнь. И я сказал, испугавшись своих слов:

— Отсоси мне. 

Дориан сполз на пол, став на колени между моими ногами. Он расстегнул молнию на моих джинсах, и я привстал, давая ему стянуть их вместе с трусами. Он пробежал пальцами по члену, придвинулся и лизнул головку. Что было потом, я помню плохо: я потерялся в ощущениях. Помню, что пялился на его алые губы, восхитительно скользящие по стволу. Помню, что он заглатывал, и я удивился, как это у него получается делать. Я кончил ему на лицо, и он вытер его своим платком, бросив его на диван. Он выглядел необычайно довольным, его глаза сияли. Я же едва мог пошевелиться, разморенный сильным оргазмом, во время которого я несдержанно вскрикнув, как в рассказе Дориана.

— Тебе понравилось? — Казалось, ему очень важно это знать. Он правда хотел, чтобы мне понравилось.

— Господи, да! Ты умеешь заглатывать… — начал я.

— Пусть это останется моей маленькой тайной, — сказал Дориан, подмигивая. — А теперь сделаешь мне приятное?

Я кивнул. 

— Дай возьму смазку. 

Я вернулся с лубрикантом. За то время, что я отсутствовал в студии, Дориан успел полностью раздеться. Я жадно скользнул взглядом по его телу — ничего прекраснее в жизни я не видел. У него стоял. Его член в самом деле был красивый и довольно крупный.

Я сел, и он забрался мне на колени. Я выдавил смазку себе на пальцы и тут же схватился свободной рукой за упругую задницу, придерживая и наслаждаясь тем ощущением, о котором я столько мечтал. Дориан вздрогнул, когда я коснулся его прохладными влажными пальцами. Потом он расслабился и прижался губами к моим губам. Мы снова целовались, и это было просто непередаваемо. Я хотел еще и еще этих поцелуев, я не мог насытиться, я хотел впитать Дориана каждой клеточкой своего тела, но поскольку это было не возможно, я продолжал вылизывать его рот (на этот раз мы поменялись позициями) с мыслями о том, что все, о чем я только мог мечтать, сбылось. Одновременно я ласкал его член, ему это, очевидно, нравилось, потому что он постанывал мне в поцелуй, и я был бесконечно этому рад. 

Он кончил, пачкая мою футболку. Мне было плевать. Я просто был счастлив, что мы сделали это. Мы переспали, мои мечты стали явью.

Дориан запустил руку мне в карман, выуживая мой носовой платок. Он вытер им остатки спермы и смазки со своего члена и бросил на диван. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он мне в губы и коротко, но страстно поцеловал. Я чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, поэтому осмелился спросить:

— Дориан, все, что между нами произошло… Ты любишь меня?

Он усмехнулся, ничего не ответив, а затем встал и принялся одеваться. А когда оделся и подошел к двери, на секунду развернулся, чтобы сказать:

— Ты меня возбуждаешь — этого не достаточно? 

И он ушел. Я слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, но сидел в полной прострации, не в силах встать или хотя бы пошевелиться. На диване рядом со мной лежало два платка, испачканных в нашей сперме, а на столе стоял остывший Earl Grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9090397) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
